A Dreadful Situation
by Nadalada
Summary: Lisa Cartwright has survived the war, but can she survive La Push? Being imprinted on by an angry werewolf might appeal to some girls but Lisa sure as hell wasn't one of them. Paul/Oc AU Post Deathly Hallows, Post Eclipse, SPOILER ALERT
1. Arriving in The Plush

**A/N: Greetings readers Welcome to my first Twilight/Harry Potter crossover fiction! I warn you now I am no lover of twilight but I promise to do it justice and I will have no bashing in this fic. Keep in mind this story's going to be pretty angsty and The Pack (whom I am focusing on) will take some damage. I decided to use an OC witch because none of the Harry Potter characters fulfill my needs for a character and I WILL NOT make them OOC. Some canon characters might be mentioned but it is unlikely any will show up so don't be expecting them. Also keep in mind I'm not British and therefore don't know much slang or really how they talk:/ I've decided to make all of Lisa's dialogue very formal, like not using contractions, but please correct me if I just make her sound stupid! Enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately) or Twilight (wouldn't want to)**

Unfair. That single word described my life at the moment perfectly. I was being sent to some magicless muggle town against my will, and it was unfair. My parents were dead, taken from me while I had been at school, and no one cared because the war was over and they were too busy celebrating, and it was unfair. I had to live with my nasty muggle aunt, whom I've never met in my life, and it was UNFAIR.

The only positive thing about this whole thing is that I was of age and could use magic; well, I could when no muggles were watching. Actually now that I think of it, Aunt Jennifer didn't know about magic so I cannot use magic around her either! How unfair! Maybe I can inform her that her estranged and now deceased sister was a witch.

I voiced my question to the ministry witch seated next to me on the flying muggle contraption I was being forced to ride. The old bat actually rolled her eyes at me and said, "It was in your mother's will that your Aunt was not to know. You have been told this before Lisa."

I flushed at her patronizing tone and snapped, "That's Miss. Cartwright to you" then turned away and tried not to pout. I heard the woman sigh then paper rustling so I could assume she had started reading or something.

My anger faded and I realized that I was acting bratty. I really couldn't help it! My life was just such a mess right now and it felt oddly satisfying to be able to take my frustrations out on a woman I would never have to see again. Said woman was from the newly popular branch of the Ministry that dealt with orphans like me. I didn't know what it was called, nor did I care much; the end was still the same.

The Ministry assigned officials like Ms. Haselworth (the woman with me) to assist orphaned witches or wizards in finding residence and any relations that they could stay with. After the war, this branch had to be expanded considerably as when the dust settled there were numerous broken families and lost loved ones.

I had been in my 7th year when Hogwarts was attacked and Voldemort defeated, and I had been one of the unlucky students that had to endure Snape and the Carrows. I would never forget the horror that was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Performing the Cruciatus, no, _learning_ the Cruciatus curse was something that went against every moral standard I had for myself. The screams of the children, my schoolmates, cause by my own wand, were featured in my nightmares nearly every night.

Tears started to form in my dark eyes but I was determined not to become weepy in front of the hag so I distracted myself by staring forlornly out the small oval window and wondering how I would fare in the muggle high school I was to attend. I had been told I would attend my final year of schooling at the high school on the reservation where my aunt lived. What had it been called…The Plush, The Pull, The-

"- La Push in about ten minutes"

I looked over to Ms. Haselworth wondering what she had been saying. She seemed to catch that I hadn't heard her so she repeated herself speaking slower, "We will be arriving in the Forks Airport in twenty minute then we will use a ministry car to reach La Push in about ten minutes."

I felt a pang of annoyance at her and really wanted to snap at her for her talking to me like I was incompetent but I restrained myself and settled for giving her a curt nod and slight glare. I was dreading the onslaught of muggle inventions I knew I would soon experience. My mother had been a muggle-born witch who married a pureblood, making me a half-blood, but because my mother had wanted to forget about her muggle past, she and father raised me as if I was pureblood (minus the better than the rest attitude and zero tolerance for muggleborns), meaning I had little to no knowledge of muggle lifestyle.

The twenty minute flew by as I wallowed in self-pity. I had very little possessions as most of my things had been burned when my house was set fire by Deatheaters. My parents had burned with it, unable to apparate because of anti-apparation charms placed on the house by said Deatheaters and unable to escape because the bastards had stayed outside to watch the whole thing, or so I'd been told. It was only after the boy-who-just-kept-on-living defeated he-who-shall-hopefully-burn-in-hell that I had been informed it had been a planned attack; father had offended the Dark Lord by rejecting his offer of joining his service. William Cartwright had been a foolish but brave man, a Slytherin with too many Gryffindor traits.

The announcement that we were descending came suddenly and I straightened, eager to get onto solid ground (muggle technology could not be trusted). The landing created the strangest feeling of floating for a second and I feared I would be ill which only made me more anxious to feel the grass beneath my feet.

I glanced over to Ms. Haselworth and was pleased to see her face was white and lightly sheened with sweat; she looked sicker then I felt. I waited somewhat patiently for the muggles to get the luggage from the overhead compartments (a term I learned from the flight attendants brief demonstration of what to do in an emergency) and let out an obnoxiously loud sigh of relief when I was allowed to get into the aisle earning a look from the elderly couple two seats away.

The next hour was tedious and involved much too much walking around. We had to walk at least ten minutes to get my luggage from another contraption, and then we had to practically sprint to the other side of the building to catch a "taxi" (whatever that is). I had to endure a particularly smelly muggle's animated questioning, not that I knew what he was even asking thanks to a ridiculously thick accent.

Once we had made it outside the airport parking lot (the place was bloody CONFUSING) Ms. Haselworth had the driver drop us off at a random corner. This was even more troublesome as the driver insisted that there was nowhere to go for miles around us and he got "a bad feeling in these old bones" (at least that's what I thought he said; it was hard to make out) when he thought about two young ladies out here alone.

It took a well-executed Confundas, courtesy of an irate Ms. Haselworth, to get him to leave. Once the mustard yellow car was out of sight, Ms. Haselworth waved down the expected self-driving ministry car with her wand and we were finally off.

* * *

><p>Arriving in La Push, I was confronted again with nervousness. I knew that all these people would be full Quileute and I, being only half, would probably stick out. I was <em>very<em> glad I looked more like my mother then my father. I had inherited my mother's thick dark brown almost black hair and I've been told I have her facial structure (it was supposed to be a compliment but it fell a little flat). What would make me stick out was my much lighter skin tone; I knew many non-Indian classmates who had gotten tanner then me by just going on sunny vacation.

Overall I was a dark haired, light brown skinned, green eyed, buxom, half British, half Quileute, seventeen year old orphan girl with a bit of an anger problem. _Ya, I was going to fit right in. _I decided to do some window gazing before we arrived at Aunt Jennifer's and I was blow away. No really. My elbow had pressed down on a button and the window opened, leaving me exposed to the rather vicious winds.

After I figured out how to close the window and gave Ms. Haselworth the evil eye for smirking at my predicament, I actually saw what lay on the other side of the glass. This time I was figuratively blow away. The scenery was gorgeous; the picturesque landscape reminded me of a post card I had spotted at the airport gift shop. I didn't get much time to enjoy the setting as small, shack like houses soon littered the view.

I suppose I was so used to the expensive Victorian houses of my old neighborhood that I had turned snobbish. The reservation was just so hugely different then the bustling streets of London that I was experiencing a not so mild culture shock. My comparisons were interrupted by Ms. Haselworth who wanted to lay down some rules.

"I am aware that you have had some discipline problems since your parents passed away and I will inform you now that the Ministry will not tolerate any outbursts from you."

I rolled my eyes at her but waited for her to get whatever rules she planned to restrict me with off her saggy chest.

"Any magic used for frivolous means is prohibited and I expect you to be on your best behavior as any _problems _will be dealt with by the American Ministry. I can guarantee you that if you embarrass your country you will be brought back to England immediately and your wand will be snapped."

I knew she was lying to try to scare me into submission. I had had the trace removed when I turned seventeen so I had no fear of being caught. She must have used Legilimens on me because what she said next shocked me,

"Despite what you may believe, just because you no longer contain the trace does not mean anything if you are in a fully muggle area," she gave me a smug look, "Any traces of magic will be easy to identify as you are the _only_ witch in the vicinity."

I scowled and turned my face away. I could only hope that the American Ministry didn't care about me even half of what the old bag had implied. Knowing how yanks were, my hopes weren't very farfetched.

The self-driven car came to a stop in front of decent sized, wooden house. The white paint was peeling away giving the house an old, worn look, though nothing looked in disrepair which was a relief. The dark wooded door opened with a bang and admitted a short, plump, woman who bared an unsettling resemblance to mum. I had never seen Aunt Jennifer before but from mum's few stories of home, I had gotten the impression my aunt was an arrogant, self-absorbed, toe rag. Apparently, she had either changed a great deal or mum had been rather bitter. As the matronly looking woman came at me arms widespread I suspected it was the latter.

I was enveloped in the shorter woman's arms seconds after stepping out of the car. I shot a pleading glance at my sole companion but wrinkly old Ms. Haselworth didn't even glance my way. I normally would have sent an annoyed comment at the older woman but I was cut off by Aunt Jennifer's rambling.

"Oh Lisa sweetie, look at you! You look just like your mother; very beautiful," I sent her a sad look hoping she would be discouraged but it only seemed to egg her on, " I'm so sorry hun, she passed only a week ago and I'm already bringing her up!" At this point her eyes had filled with genuine tears and stared sadly at me.

I was unsure what to do with the mourning woman. The war had hardened me and deaths of the people close to you had been so frequent that you become rather numb to it. Though, I suppose I would crack rather soon. Aunt Jennifer finally got a hold of herself and after fanning her face some she smiled largely at me and continued her rambling,

"Oh I've been so rude, I'm Jennifer but I would like it if you called me Aunt Jenny. I'll help you get your stuff and we can get you all settled in ok hun?"

I responded with a slightly overwhelmed "Alright…" and went to the car to get my bags. My sole possessions were the things I had brought to Hogwarts with me in my trunk for 7th year, my wand, and a few odds and ends I had picked up while in Diagon Alley (under the strict supervision of Ms. Haselworth of course).

When I turned back to Aunt Jennifer I noticed that she was furiously whispering to Ms. Haselworth. I had to raise my eyebrows at the fact that the refined ministry official was looking rather flustered in the face of my Aunt. I caught a few snippets of the conversation as I drew closer and was pleased to hear that Aunt Jennifer seemed to be scolding Ms. Haselworth for her cold demeanour towards "an obviously distraught young girl." I didn't agree with her as I was neither a young girl or obviously distraught, but I was very pleased that the hag was getting chewed out.

Ms. Haselworth did not stay to say a proper goodbye or even review her rules, instead, once all the legal rubbish was over, she walked briskly back to the black ministry car and "drove" away. This left me with a rather excitable aunt who wanted to know absolutely_ everything_ about me. _Just great._

**Well there it is. I would love some feedback on this story and please, not just the "Oh I love it/hate it, (don't) update" but REAL opinions and criticism. I don't really care for flames but I will accept them as long as their justified. Im a review whore and its so very easy to give your opinion, so I really don't see a reason for you NOT to review. More importantly is that I will continue this story no matter what since I've fallen in love with it but reviews would speed me along:P 'Til next time!**


	2. Too much muggle!

**A/N Ok readers, I have decided to cut out the mess that was Breaking Dawn and make it so The Volturi didn't give Bella a second chance after the fight with the newborns and instead demanded she was turned then and there. Bella became a vampire and the Cullens moved far far away to I don't care where. Jacob, being hopelessly in love with Bella, was depressed for a while before The Pack brought him out of his funk and everything went back to normal. **

**Since the wolves are never really given ages except Jacob I've decided to make Paul and Jared seniors, Quil, Embry and Jacob juniors, Seth a sophomore, and Brady and Collin freshmen. Leah and Sam are both graduated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own Lisa Cartwright so if you steal her… I. Will. Cut. You.**

As I had expected, Aunt Jennifer had wasted no time in welcoming me into her home. She had given me a quick tour of the home and I was rather charmed by it. It was quite a bit smaller than my old house but it was a lot more… homely I suppose you could call it. Aunt Jennifer, I discovered rather quickly, seemed to have a slight cleaning obsession. Everything had a place and I was expected to keep it that way.

Right now I was sitting on the bed in my new room having escaped the impending questioning by telling my overexcited aunt I was feeling tired and sending her my best "pity me" look. It had worked like a charm, pardon the pun.

The bedroom was plain and sparsely decorated, containing only a single bed, a dresser, some shelves, and a desk. I unpacked rather quickly due to my lack of things. My brand new muggle clothes earned the top drawer of the dresser and my old wizarding robes were sentenced to the bottom drawer. I placed all my magical things, like school books and random knickknacks, in an enchanted bag I had gotten from my parents for my birthday a year ago. The bag was charmed to be like a bottomless pit so I could fit everything I wanted in it but it would remain small and light; rather handy if you ask me.

I searched my room for an appropriate hiding spot for the bag but, to my dismay, could not find anywhere good enough in the furniture lacking area. In the end, I settled for stuffing it under my pillow and making a mental note to make my bed every morning so Aunt Jennifer couldn't do it for me like I had no doubt she would.

After that was all well and done, I decided to test my luck and try a spell. I had kept my wand in my pocket the whole trip despite the hags nagging to keep it locked away; like that would happen. I took a deep breath and faced my bed, my mind searching for an appropriate spell to use. I pointed my wand ( Rosewood, 10 inches, with a Dragon heartstring for the core) at my pillow, gave the needed swish and flick, then muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa".

The pillow flew around the room a few times guided by my wand before I cancelled the spell and lowered my wand. I opened the only window in the room then went to sit on my bed to wait. Last year, one of my muggleborns friends, Kathryn Brooke, had spent ages complaining to me about the ministry's policies on underage magic. The story was that she had been at her home during the Christmas break and had used a Bat Bogey hex on a squirrel (don't ask me why, I had been afraid to ask) and not ten minutes later a ministry owl had appeared bearing a warning on underage magic and informing her of the consequences she would face if it happened again. I considered her lucky that it hadn't been in the presence of a muggle or she might have been in a lot more trouble.

I concluded that if the American wizards _really_ cared that I was using magic in a muggle area then a similar owl would be appearing on my windowsill within the hour. In order to pass the time I pulled out a muggle American History book Ms. Haselworth had given to me when I had complained about being bored on the flight over and started to read.

I ended up reading 'til the evening. I was one of those people that could read for hours on end if the book was interesting enough, without even realizing how much time passed. This was a quality that, I suspected, got me into Ravenclaw in the first place. I only stopped reading when Aunt Jennifer interrupted me by knocking on my door and informing me it was time for supper. I was rather impressed with myself because it had 1:00pm when I had arrived and it was now 6 o'clock. I gave myself a half-hearted pat on the back for being so studious then made my way to the kitchen.

The kitchen, like the rest of the house, was immaculate but managed that homely feeling instead of making me nervous about spilling something. The cupboards were a light brown, matching the beige walls and equally light brown table that was squashed into the corner of the room. At my entrance, Aunt Jennifer looked up from the pot she had been draining and smiled widely at me.

"You must be hungry! I made mashed potatoes and meatballs since I wasn't sure what you liked and everyone likes mashed potatoes and meatballs!"

I gave her a small smile as I stood awkwardly in the doorway and replied, "Ya, that sounds great. Do you need any help?"

That made her smile even more (Did this woman ever stop smiling?) and she quickly put me to work as the "Official Potato masher". I had a sinking feeling that this woman would want to treat me like a child instead of the young adult I was. Bollocks. Soon enough, dinner was ready and we were seated at the table eating with an uncomfortable silence filling the air.

I was about to comment on the weather, as that was an infallible ice-breaker in my opinion, but Aunt Jennifer spoke up first.

"I'm going to be honest with you hun. Me and your mother weren't on the best of terms and because of that I missed out on getting to know my own niece and there is NOTHING that I regret more than never reconciling with Melinda," At this she seemed to choke up a little and to comfort herself or maybe me, I wasn't sure, she reached over the small table and grabbed my hand, "But there a bright side to every bad situation and the bright side to your parents death, "I flinched at that part, "is that I get to know you and hopefully become the Aunt you deserve."

I studied the woman in front of me and her feelings became pretty obvious. She felt guilty that she let the feud between her and mum get in the way of her ever meeting me and she was trying to make it up to me by becoming my new mother-figure. I appreciated her efforts and all but I knew I would never bond with her. As soon as I graduated high school and become legal to the muggle government, I would go back to London and get a job as an Obliviator for the Ministry. Memory charms were a specialty of mine and I knew I would have little problem securing the job as my friend Charity has a brother that was an Obliviator and she promised me that if we both survived she would have her brother get me the job.

Charity's family had gone into hiding like so many others and while I wasn't positive, I knew it was likely she was safe and well. Hopefully she still remembers her promise…

Aunt Jennifer must have taken my silence as some sort form of rejection because my musings were cut off by a muffled sob coming from her. I looked to her, rather startled to see her with tears streaming down her face, holding a clenched fist to her mouth.

"Oh Aunt Jennifer I'm really glad that you've taken me in! I was just caught up in my thoughts, that's all."

This seemed to comfort my Aunt as she wiped away her tears and once gain smiled brightly at me looking relieved.

"I'm sorry about that," she said as she waved a hand in front of her face to assumingly, calm herself, "I've been rather emotional lately with all that's happened."

I nodded my understanding and continued to eat, gently prying the hand she had a death grip on, away from her. After her initial emotional outburst, Aunt Jennifer did a complete one eighty and started questioning me on unimportant things like my favourite colour, if I was excited for school, did I have a boyfriend (I blushed heavily on that one), and so on and so forth.

When the food was gone and the dishes cleaned, I was about to make a hasty retreat to my room but I was stopped my Aunt who informed me that I was to start school tomorrow and that she had taken the liberty of buying all my school things for me in advance. I felt grateful to her for that as I had completely forgotten I would need things like that.

Aunt Jennifer fished out a plastic bag full of the school things and gave them to me before she left for work. She worked as a nurse at the hospital in Forks and was stuck with the graveyard shift, therefore she worked all night and slept most of the day. Her hours would cause a problem if she planned to bond with me because I would only see her for a few hours every day. Our schedules worked like this: 7:00pm – 3:00am Aunt Jennifer worked, 3:30am – 12:00pm Aunt Jennifer slept, 8:00am – 3:00pm I was at school. This left 3:00pm-7:00pm for us to talk and bond during the week and then we would have the weekends together. I highly doubted we would spend all our spare time together, so really, our time together was pretty limited. How did I know this? Well this was one of the more riveting topics we covered during dinner. How sad.

I sighed as I pushed my mental schedule to the back of my mind; this was just another of my more prominent Ravenclaw traits. I looked down at my hands and I realized with chagrin that I had been standing in the kitchen holding the plastic bag long after Aunt Jennifer had left. I gave myself a shake then made my way down the hall and back into my room.

The first thing I did upon my entrance was search for an owl. A smirk grew on my lips when I realized my room was empty and it had been at least two hours since using my wand. I was now positive the yanks could care less about me using magic. I did a little happy jig before jumping onto my bed, bag in hand.

I was quick to empty the contents of the bag onto my bed, excited to see what lay inside. What fell out though, was completely foreign to me. There were plastic things that opened up to reveal three metal hoops, a bunch of little sticks, some parchment that was too thin and white to really be parchment and had lines all over it, and a variety of other little plastic devises I just didn't understand. It was going to be a long night.

It took me an hour to finally name and find the uses of all the muggle things. Honestly if it hadn't been for the names and instructions on the packaging the supplies came in, I would have had to resort to asking my Aunt to explain it all, which would have warranted a rather flimsy excuse as to my lack of knowledge of what should have been simple things. It was times like these I regretted never taking Muggle studies.

Currently, I was sitting at my new desk biting my lip in frustration as I practiced writing with the pencils and pens on lined paper. I was so used to writing with a quill on parchment, I'm finding using pencil and pens to write a rather daunting task. I looked down at the sentence I was writing and let out an angry huff. The writing was barely recognizable as my own, heck, it was barely recognizable as words at all! I had never had the best penmanship but what was on that sheet was just plain pathetic. I'm going to tear my hair out at this rate.

I glanced at the small alarm clock sitting on the desk and groaned; I had been at it for an hour and I wasn't getting anywhere! I was tempted, very tempted, to do the Gryffindor thing and just say "bugger this" then show up to school and let the teachers deal with my handwriting, but I wasn't a Gryffindor, I was a Ravenclaw and I wasn't about to disappoint my teachers on the first day. Filled with new resolve, I got back to work.

By the time I crawled into bed, my handwriting had improved to the point where I could look at it without cringing and feeling the urge to cry; never a good feeling. As I lay in my bed, curled up in the comforter, snuggling with Mr. Poco, the teddy bear my muggle grandparents had sent to me when I was born, a year before they passed, grandma with a heart attack and grandpa with grief, I couldn't stop the tears that burning beneath my closed eyelids.

Tonight, like every other night, I would dream of my friends, my family, the battles, the Carrows, and every other unpleasant thing my mind would without a doubt conjure up for me, and I was scared. I feared sleep every night, but I just wasn't cut out to be an insomniac apparently because no matter how hard I tried to stay awake, I would always drift off. I was used to it now, the fear, because I had been experiencing it since Voldemort took over the school. With that being the last thought in my head, I drifted off to dreamland where I knew nothing good dwelled.

**Is this a terribly interesting or needed chapter? No not really:/ I don't want to rush this story and I felt you guys need to get to know Lisa and Jennifer before we jump into the drama. Don't worry though, High school starts next chapter and Paul will definitely be making his debut :D I need reviews though guys! How bout I make you guys a promise…. If I get, let's say 20 reviews, for my overall story I'll get chapter 3 out within the week! 'Til next time folks!**


	3. The new girl

**A huge thanks to all the readers and reviewers (love you guys)! I have realized I've done something VERY stupid:/ I never bothered to compare the timelines of HP and Twilight. The years are easy enough to sort out as this is AU and as author I declare the fic to be set in 2011, meaning HP is being bumped up more than a decade. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and since I've never a received death threat, it's alright to assume I don't own Twilight either.**

_Baby blue eyes filled with disappointment stared into mine as I faced off against him. This boy in front of me was familiar, so very familiar. Who was he? Why was he so disappointed in me?_

"_You let me die Lisa. You didn't even try to save me. You said you would be there beside me, but then you let me die. Why?"_

_Oh, now I remember. This boy in front of me was-_

*CRASH*

I shot up out of my bed at the noise. My pale, clammy face whipped towards the door where I had heard the crash.

"Sorry about that honey! I dropped a pan, everything's okay!" shouted the familiar voice of Aunt Jennifer through the door.

Letting out my breath in a loud whoosh, I collapsed back into my soft bed. That dream had been new. Usually the nightmares were about the war and all the fighting and death I had experienced. But from what I remembered of this dream, I had just been talking with someone. Who had I been talking to and why…

I shook my head to clear my head of those thoughts. I had no time to think about useless things now; it was my first day of muggle school! Glancing at the clock and confirming that I had a whole two hours to prepare, I jumped out of bed, ready to start the day.

Going through my normal morning routines, I once again let my thoughts wonder. At Hogwarts, I had had quite a few friends that I spent my days with. Here, on the other hand, I doubt I would ever be able to make a friend, that's if I even wanted too. Going through a war made relating with people my own age a pretty difficult thing.

These muggle teenagers would, without a doubt, only be worried about trivial things and would be completely unable to comprehend the mental damage war had put me through. I sighed and put down the hairbrush I had been using in favour of staring, unseeing, in the mirror of the little bathroom off to the side of my new room. At least in England, I knew nearly everyone in the wizarding world had been through some terrible experiences and therefore would be able to sympathize with me.

For an hour I showered, did my hair, didn't bother with makeup, and got frustrated trying to pick out an outfit to wear. Doing all this while thinking nothing but dark thoughts did absolutely nothing for my already terrible mood. It was only when Aunt Jennifer called me down for breakfast that I broke out of my gloomy cloud and made an effort to appear cheerful before my slightly overbearing Aunt.

"Make sure you eat lots for breakfast sweetie! You don't want to go to school hungry," said Aunt Jennifer for what felt like the millionth time. At first I had been grateful towards her for taking a few days off work to welcome me to her home and make sure I was ok, but now I wish she had just gone to work last night which would mean she'd be sleeping now. I might have been new to the muggle thing, but I did not need to be coddled like an eleven year old girl going to school for the first time!

"I've already ate three pancakes Aunt Jenif- Jenny, I'm pretty full," I said, wincing at the near slip. Aunt Jennifer had insisted I call her Jenny four times this morning alone and I was sick of it. We've reached an unspoken agreement that I would call her Aunt Jenny as a compromise.

"Oh, well if you're sure…"

"I'm quite positive. I think I'll get going now anyways. I want to be early to get my schedule."

If Aunt Jenny had replied, I didn't know, since I was out the door faster than an Apparation, snatching my pre-prepared book bag on the way out. The school was only half a mile away so I didn't think walking would be such a bad idea, but as I sauntered through the wet and cold, feeling the stares of the people passing in their nice warm muggle cars, I changed my mind pretty quickly.

While the weather in La Push wasn't really all that different from England's weather, I was used to Hogwarts's warm, welcoming interior. The only class I had ever taken completely outside was Care of Magical Creatures and I had dropped that after the required year for fear of my health. For reasons unknown to even the nearly fingerless Professor Kettleburn, any creature I encountered, magical or not, seemed to have an unnatural resentment for me

I couldn't help but remember Kendra's cat Draco (The girl had had an unhealthy obsession with the younger Slytherin) refusing to take cat treats from me when Kendra insisted I make peace with the mangy feline.

Breaking free from my memories before I started to get too caught up, I looked up and noticed that I had finally arrived at La Push High School. The building itself was nothing more than a large building with a few too many windows and doors to be a normal home. All in all, compared to Hogwarts, calling this institution a school was laughable at best.

I, of course, trudged towards the school anyways, somewhat prepared to enter what would probably become my own personal hell, if my research on muggle American high schools was accurate. If anything went terribly wrong, my wand was safely strapped to my ankle beneath my loose trousers anyways.

* * *

><p>I <em>hate <em>muggle school, and that was official. Not only was my schedule organized in a completely different way than the one in Hogwarts, my "homeroom" teacher, an aged woman who insisted I call her _Ms. _Martinez, forced, yes _forced_, me to make a lengthy introduction of myself, AND in the middle of that disaster, a wannabe knight in shining armour just happen to pick me as his damsel in distress!

**Flashback**

"_Now Lisa," started Ms. Martinez, making me wonder why Americans were really so improper as to call their students by their first names so casually, "I would like you to stand at the front of the class, introduce yourself, and answer some questions."_

_I nodded, did what I was told, and gazed lazily at my audience. Some of the other student looked interested but many of them looked as If they couldn't have cared less who I was. If I were them, I would have felt the same._

"_Hello, my name is Lisa Cartwright. I was born and raised in London, England and up until recently I attended a private boarding school in Scotland."_

"_Why are you here?"_

_I was taken completely off guard by Ms. Martinez's harsh tone and rather rude question. I had never believed muggles to be as savage and uncivilized as the Slytherins had, but apparently the snakes hadn't been too far from the truth._

"_Umm, well… my parents passed away and I came to live here with my Aunt," I answered truthfully, feeling uncomfortable telling strangers this fact. I also noticed that the harshness in Ms. Martinez had faded slightly and her next question was asked in a slightly kinder manner._

"_Are you full Quileute?"_

"_Err, no, my mother was though, so I'm only half."_

_The question continued, ranging from "what do you know of Quileute history?" to "Do you like it here?" Soon enough I felt the familiar feeling of a panic attack starting to creep up on me. I tried to stop my shaking hands and erratic heartbeat but as other students started to whisper, obviously confused at Ms. Martinez ten minute questioning, I started to slip._

"_HEY! Leave her alone you crazy old woman! Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" _

_I turned towards the source of the yell and soon found myself engulfed in two unnaturally warm arms. I froze for a second before I started to try to struggle free from my "saviour"._

"_What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you crazy Yank?" I yelled, finally breaking free from the strange person's arms._

_I backed away and looked up, feeling my eyes widen when I saw him. He was at least 200cm, packed with bulging muscles and when I dared look him in the eye I noticed that the gray orbs were filled with the strangest emotion. He was looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world to him and it was creeping me out. _

"_Paul Walker! Please refrain from any more outbursts on behalf of the new student. I don't believe she appreciates complete strangers embracing her so suddenly in the middle of class." _

_I flushed slightly at Ms. Martinez's words when realized that now the whole class was staring from this Paul boy to myself, completely raptured by the melodrama._

"_Ms. Martinez, can I sit down now?" I asked praying to get out of the spotlight._

_Ms. Martinez nodded then took the oversized creep outside the classroom, probably to discipline him. I sat in my sat, conscious of everyone's stares. The girl next to me leaned towards me._

"_Hey, I don't think a sticks gonna do a lot against Paul. Where'd you pull that out of anyways?"_

_I looked down at my hand, only now realizing that I was grasping my wand. My already red face flushed even more as I stuck it in my pocket and sent a fake smile towards the unnamed girl saying simply, "Oh, uh, in England, its normal to carry around a stick for protection"_

_The girl gave me a strange look but didn't question it. Instead, she held out her hand and introduced herself as Kaitlin. Before any chatting could begin, Ms. Martinez walked back in with the large Paul trailing behind her, his eyes latching on to mine the second he walked in. I looked away quickly, determined to ignore this obviously desperate, hormonal, boy._

**End of Flashback**

The rest of the class had gone by smoothly enough. Thanks to my speedy retreat from the classroom as soon as the bell rung, I didn't encounter Paul again. Now as I sat in my next class, History, I slowly let the days earlier events slip from my mind as I immersed myself in the voice of the teacher. The rest of the class seemed half asleep but none of them had ever experienced the droning voice of Professor Binns, so I felt I had quite the advantage.

I could only hope that lunch, the only time of the day when I would be obligated to socialize, would go by smoothly.

**Well, I feel the need to apologize profusely for the amount of time this chapter took to get out. I have no excuse, except school of course, so you may poke me with virtual pitchforks as much as you want. PLEASSSEEEE REVIEW! Reviews are my inspiration, especially long informative ones. I really want to know what you tttthhhhiiiiinnnnkkkkk! Oh and P.S. I am neither American or British so I know nothing on either schooling systems. I do know that Hogwarts schedule was pretty weird though. Im just going to base LaPush HS off my own highschool and hope for the best.**


	4. Lunch and weird feelings

**I'm once again sorry at the long wait for this chapter! I was considering putting this story on Hiatus to work on my other stories but I ultimately decided against it. This chapter will contain a lot of Paul and some of the pack too so be excited.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter do not belong to me but Ill offer ten bucks to whoever thinks they can get me the rights to HP!**

**Lunch**

_Bloody hell, _I thought disbelievingly. Hogwarts had been known for the speed that gossip will travel but I was thoroughly surprised that this school seemed to beat Hogwarts in that aspect. It had barely been two periods since the homeroom disaster, yet as I sat at my lunch table I could hear the rumours spreading around me quite clearly.

It seemed that everyone knew of the wanker, Paul's, outburst and even worse it seemed that Paul was quite popular AND this was unusual behaviour for him! If sticking his nose in other people's business was something Paul did regularly then I don't think it would have been such a big deal, but apparently this was new for him.

I tried my best to ignore the sound of my name being passed around but it was quite difficult. The Americans were even worse at being sneaky about their gossiping then even the most obnoxious Gryffindors!

"Hey Lisa!"

I turned to the voice calling me and I found myself face to face with Kaitlin from my homeroom class. The dark haired girl had sat herself right beside me and because I hadn't noticed her, decided to take a few years of my life.

Once I had recovered from my fright, I replied, "Hello Kaitlin, is there something I can help you with?"

I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just genuinely curious as to what Kaitlin was doing. Was she trying to become friends with me?

"Not really," started Kaitlin with a bubbly smile, "I thought you looked lonely, so I decided to come keep you company!"

I gave her an O for her acting but I had a feeling I knew what she really wanted…

"Oh and, I felt obligated to give you the 411 on Pauly boy since he seems to be interested," Kaitlin added with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

I smiled inwardly at the girl's bluntness, reminded strongly of my friend Kendra. Outwardly, I gave her a deadpan look and replied haughtily, "I have no idea what you talking about. The only thing this Paul boy is interested in is playing the knight in shining armour."

"You're funny, especially with that funny accent of yours," replied Kaitlin giggling behind her hand.

I just rolled my eyes at her, feeling wonderful at the sense of normality the banter was inspiring.

"Anyways, Paul and the rest of the "protectors" are pretty much the hottest, most sought after boys in the school," said Kaitlin, discreetly pointing at a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

I followed her finger and found myself staring at a table full of Paul clones. Okay, they weren't clones but I bet my old Cleansweep that they were related in some way. There was at least a half dozen of them and they were all extremely tall, muscular boys with dark, brown, cropped hair. I couldn't spot Paul's face but I assumed he was the one that the others were all surrounding and laughing at with his back to me. _Thank Merlin he's not turned to me! If he sees me he'll probably come harass me again…_

"I definitely see chemistry between you two. When he looked at you in class, when he had his arms around you, it was so cute I almost died!" squealed Kaitlin.

I gave her a raised eyebrow but didn't answer since I was too busy inspecting Paul's table. There was something about it, a feeling that sort of surrounded them. It felt familiar, not really magic per say, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Hello, earth to Lisa! I know they're some fine pieces of ass but your staring is starting to attraction attention."

That snapped me out of my trance and I quickly turned back to Kaitlin. The whispers seemed to become louder than ever but I expertly ignored them. Ravenclaws were used to other houses spreading nasty rumors about them since they all seemed to think we were stuck up know it alls that did nothing but study all day, especially the Gryffindors.

"I wasn't staring like some love-struck kitten," I snapped, "I was simply familiarizing myself with the enemy so I won't be unprepared for any possible future confrontation."

"You're really weird Lisa," said Kaitlin with a fond smile that made it clear she didn't mean it in a bad way.

I huffed and looked away trying to conceal my now watery eyes from her. At that moment, she had reminded me so much of Kendra I was unable to look at her. _I couldn't save Kendra, she was crucioed right in front of me, but even then she died smiling…_

Unaware of the depressing mood Lisa had put herself in, Kaitlin grinned mischievously and beckoned to Embry who was conveniently glancing at their table.

Embry gave her a confused look; after all they barely knew each other, so Kaitlin pointed to Paul then back to the girl beside her and mouthed 'This is her' at him. Embry seemed to understand as he turned back to his table and moments later the whole table uprooted themselves and started to walk over.

Kaitlin squealed in excitement causing Lisa, who had regained control over herself, to look curiously at the girl.

"Your favourite person is coming over~" sang Kaitlin.

I looked at the girl, wondering what exactly she was playing at. I opened my mouth to tell her that she had been a hypocrite to call _me_ weird but the words got stuck in my throat when several people joined us at our table.

I recognized their clonish features instantly and sent a withering glare to the girl I presumed responsible. Kaitlin simply winked at me.

"Hey, you must be Lisa! Do you mind if we join you guys?" asked one of the clones.

"Since you've already made yourself comfortable it seems rather redundant to ask my permission, does it not?" I responded, purposely rude.

The clone I spoke to just smiled off my words and the rest of the, now full, table just seemed to think I was hilarious and started laughing. _Gits._

"I'll take that as a yes then," I scowled, "I'm Embry, this is Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Jacob, Colin, Brady, and of course you've already met Paul."

I glanced over the faces of the people clo-Embry had introduced and was glad to note that their features weren't as clonish up close, so distinguishing them would be a cinch. I gave a nod to Kim but ignored the rest of them, especially Paul.

"So Lisa, sorry 'bout this morning. I uhh… just really don't like Martinez" said a familiar voice.

_He just can't take a hint, this one _I thought irritably.

"It's perfectly alright, dunderheads such as yourself can't help but make a spectacle of themselves," I replied curtly, reminding myself of Professor McGonagall. I shuddered slightly at the thought.

Paul wasn't put off in the slightest though; he just laughed like I had told some great joke. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at me and I hated it. I had barely just met the boy and he was acting like a love struck puppy.

"So Lisa, I know this is kind of forward of me to ask but… wouldyougooneadatewithme?"

It took me a second to decipher what he had asked, but when my mind caught up I felt pushed into a long buried memory.

_His blue eyes were darting all around looking anywhere but my face. I was curious as to what he had stopped me for, but I wasn't going to wait forever for him to spit it out. Just as I was going to turn and leave, he opened his mouth and let out a spew of word vomit that I couldn't understand for the life of me._

"_What? You'll have to repeat that…"_

_He let out a puff of air before repeating slowly, "Lisa, I know it's weird for me of all people to ask but… will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"_

_I gave a smile and gently whacked him on the head._

"_Of course I will you idiot."_

For a second, Paul's dark features were replaced by shaggy blond hair and big blue eyes. I felt my carefully locked away tears start to emerge and I knew I had to get out of there.

I gave Paul the nastiest, most disgusted glare I could muster and snapped, "Never."

I didn't stick around to watch his reaction, instead getting up and walking purposefully to the cafeteria door. I didn't hear Kaitlin or any of Paul's friends protest to my leaving so I deducted that they would probably hate me for my cruel words but it didn't matter.

What I did hear though, was Paul coming after me. Too fearful of the memories he brought up, I subtly slipped my wand from my pocket and cast a wordless Jelly Legs jinx at him.

I heard him fall to the floor and prayed to Merlin that no one saw the wand and it looked as if Paul had simply tripped.

Moments later Lisa slipped out the door, leaving a shocked table and a violently shaking Paul behind.

**Done! You may have noticed a few POV changes in the story, if you get confused, my apologies. Also Lisa was very bitchy and that was done on purpose. I believe only a Mary sue would forgive Paul for humiliating her on her first day like that. Paul was also slightly OOC but his love-struck attitude is only for this chapter since he has just experienced imprinting and it messed with his personality. Future chapters will have a more angsty, angry Paul. Please REVIEW.**


	5. Mimi

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

"I can't believe I just did that; I'm such an idiot! Using a hex on a muggle like that…how Gryffindor of me! UGH!"

_After the whole cafeteria fiasco, those nosey muggles will have years' worth of gossip to pass around_ my thoughts kindly added. I had escaped to the girl's lavatory in record time but the shame wouldn't go away.

To think after years of self-discipline and months of fear and war, I still couldn't control myself enough to shoot down an overexcited suitor properly. This confirmed that America was doing nothing good for my nerves.

"You know you can't hide in here forever chickypoo"

I let out a small scream and nearly fell over the closed toilet seat I'd been sitting on. Once I had calmed a bit, I looked up to the source of the voice. There, peering over the separation between stalls was an older looking girl. I gathered up my most vicious glare and spat out,

"I am not hiding you ninny, I'm using the lavatory so if you'd be so kind as to stop being such a peeping tom and leave, I would be most appreciative."

The mystery girl just laughed (I was starting to see a pattern) and shook her head a few times.

"You're too much Lisa-baby! I watched that little soap opera of yours and I just thought I'd come lend ya a hand."

"How do you know my name," I replied suspiciously.

The girl smirked at me and replied, "You're the talk of the town boo! The names Mimi by the way, it's good to meet'cha."

I thought of Kaitlin earlier and I was perplexed at why all these strange girls seemed to be attracting to me.

"Yes, well please go away Mimi," was my most eloquent response.

The girl named Mimi just smirked and continued to look down at me. I was about to snap at her once more when she spoke up.

"Using flashy magic on a muggle in front of a bunch of other muggles doesn't seem very smart now does it my British friend?"

My eyes widened in shock at Mimi's knowledge and before I knew it, I was standing in the rather cramped stall with my wand pointed at the girls face.

Mimi just seemed to laugh off my threatening stance, which was rather unsurprising at this point, and she pulled out a wand of her own and began to twirl it around her fingers.

"You didn't really think the American ministry would really let Sabrina the emo English witch prance around their country without some supervision didja chickita?

_I suppose I did._ With that thought, I lowered my wand and plopped back down on the toilet seat cover, head in hands.

"Great! Now I've not only buggered up my cover but I also have an official witness!" I found myself back in that self-pitying state of mind I had spent the last few weeks trying to escape.

Just as I started to seriously consider casting a cheering charm on myself to break out of this depressed state, I found myself being manhandled by the self-proclaimed American ministry worker. Mimi had made her way into the stall and was dragging me out by the arm.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"I yelled, rather peeved by the physical contact.

"You're being such a downer girly! If you had really just shown the whole student population that you can magically make weirdoes trip with a fancy stick, then I'd have dragged your perky ass down to Salem right now and tied ya to a stake," said Mimi, laughing at her own morbid joke.

"If you're not arresting me then would you kindly RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" I yelled at the stupid ministry lackey.

"No can do, booboo," was Mimi's reply, "You gotta go out there and face the music!"

I cast a rather distraught look at Mimi's smug little face before giving up on struggling. _If she's really from the American Ministry then she could have me deported for resisting. I'll never get a job at the British Ministry with that sort of criminal record. _

"Are you alright?"

My downcast head quickly whipped up towards the source of that small voice. Kim, the girl from the clone table was standing in the lavatory entrance twiddling her thumbs and looking rather nervous. Mimi also seemed to be a bit startled but quickly recovered with a cheery smile

"Hey Kimmy! It's been forever girl, how's life treating you?"

Kim seemed rather flustered by Mimi's incessant chatter. "I'm doing well Mimi, thanks for asking," replied Kim before looking at Mimi's hand which was still grasping my arm, "Do you two already know each other?"

I was about to reply with a rather vehement no but was quickly silenced by Mimi pinching my arm. I gave her a rather affronted look but she only winked at me.

"Lisa and I go way back! I got pretty worried when she ran off so I followed her. Give her a shoulder to cry on and all that."

"I do NOT need a should-"

I was again silenced, though this time it was quite literal. I don't know when Mimi had cast a Silencio but I was slightly intimidated by the fact that this meant that Mimi, someone I had already pegged as an idiot, was actually a proficient witch.

Kim was glancing between us again, still looking nervous.

"The guys sent me in here to check to make sure Paul hadn't upset you or anything." Kim's voice seemed to fade away as she spoke, the pressure of speaking to two evidently crazy girls too much for the innocent soul.

It occurred to me then that this meant I had managed to make myself look like a completely whiney twit my very first day of muggle high school. Just brilliant.

"No need for concern angel face, Lisa is just a passionate soul with an unmatched fiery attitude," said Mimi in a scarily serious tone.

I was seriously considering throwing down with Mimi the muggle way when Kim, already overwhelmed, mumbled, "Well, as long as she's okay", and left the lavatory rather speedily.

Mimi looked after her with a strange expression before looking back at me, "You've got trouble written all over you Cartwright"

I couldn't really disagree with that.

**With Kim**

When Kim returned to sit beside Jared at their table, she was quickly bombarded with the remaining pack's questions.

"Is she crying?"

"Does she think Paul's a douche?"

"Did she say whether she saw Paul face plant or not?"

Jared let out a low growl to shut up Collin and Brady, the only other wolves who had stayed instead of accompanying Paul to the forest to cool off. Kim just sighed, leaning against her boyfriend for support.

"She's in there with Mimi; she didn't really look upset, just kind of angry."

The boys gave her a confused look. "Mimi? That weirdo who transferred in last month?" asked Jared.

Kim nodded, "She actually pretty nice. She said she and Lisa knew each other and they seemed like friends so I left them there."

"Whatever, Mimi doesn't matter. I can't believe Paul imprinted though! Poor guy has already humiliated himself twice today," snickered Collin.

Jared gave him a cool look, "You wouldn't be laughing if Paul was here Collin. Imprinting isn't a joke; the words of our imprints can make or break us. You have no idea how serious this is."

Collin mumbled an apology, looking guilty. Jared just ignored him, gazing out the window to the forest where he knew the others would be trying desperately to keep Paul from going on a rampage. Sam had told him once that of all wolves in the pack, Paul would be the least able to handle the emotions that came with imprinting. Jared strongly agreed.

Kim, sensing her love's distress, squeezed his hand. "She's just scared Jared. Paul came on pretty strong and not all girls handle that attention well. It'll all work out."

Jared smiled down at the love of his life, "Ya, I'm sure your right."

There were both wrong of course.

**Tis done! So… this is what it feels like to be one of those asshole writers who take a year to update a story. Well…I'm sorry? Anyways…REVIEW!**


End file.
